ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Family Matters
Story Aster, with the Time Panther cloak, teleports Aki, Jesse, Leo and Luna to his mansion in West Domino. When they appear in it, however, it is ablaze, the entirety of the house on fire. The group screams, as Leo uses his Power Tool Dragon armor to blow a path out of the building. Aster: My home! Skurd, give me Muck Rock! Skurd: Right, right. Save what we can. Skurd morphs into Muck Rock armor, as Aster shoots streams of water as he leaves the house. He puts the fire out as he goes, and makes it outside, spraying down the outside. The fire department arrives, continuing to put the fire out. Aster: Not good. They intentionally did that. Leo: Why would they set your house on fire? Aster: To set fear in us. And to prevent us from regrouping. We need somewhere else to go. Luna: Well, we could go to our house. My parents won’t like it much, but, I think they’ll have left town already. Leo: You really think they would’ve left without us? Luna: They did it once. Aster: Then get ready. Skurd. Skurd: Was there any reason that we switched from this form? Aster: My house was on fire! Skurd shifts back to Time Panther, teleporting the group. They arrive at the entrance of the apartment complex, as Skurd reverts. Aki: Why are we outside? Aster: Just to make sure we’re not in another fire. The group goes inside, heading to the service entrance. Leo goes to the window to see Ms. Dorothy, but she isn’t there. Leo: Huh. I thought Ms. Dorothy was always here. Jesse: Either way, let’s head up. Luna: Don’t bother. We’re alone. Aki: Alone? Luna: I can’t hear the thoughts of anyone else in the building. Including the Chihuahua on the third floor. Hate that thing. Which means, Jesse: They’ve all been absorbed. Aster: There a security system we can look at. Leo: Yeah. Come on. They go into Ms. Dorothy box office, as Leo accesses the security videos. They show Ms. Dorothy greeting a visitor, Camula. Luna: Camula?! Jesse: Who’s she? Leo: A vampire lady. But, she wasn’t seen after the Diagon thingy. Luna looks distressed, as if trying to remember something. Luna: She, was there. The mob gang had her on their side. There, there was a bright light, and she was reduced to ashes. Leo: Sounds like Yami to me. Jesse: I’m not sure. I think that sounds more like the Light of Destruction. Camula holds her hand out, Ms. Dorothy turning into a phantasm and absorbed into Camula. Camula then points upwards, as she heads to the elevator. Leo: Where’s she going? Luna: Pull up the video feed from the penthouse. Leo doesn’t like that, but does it. They find video of Camula breaking into their penthouse, smashing everything and absorbing Mr. and Mrs. Muto. Leo and Luna look deeply disturbed by this, as the computer sparks, overheating. They look at Leo, who is trying to hold in his anger. Leo: She took our parents! She’s going to pay for that! We’ve gotta, we’ve gotta, we’ve gotta do something! Jesse: I agree. But we need a place where we can rest. That was a message, that if we come here, she’ll get us. Is there anywhere else we can go? Luna: If we can’t go upstairs, Aster’s home, or the Arcadia House, then I would suggest the police. Crow and Axel could help us. Skurd: Do you really think that the police could help in any sort of way against those things?! That’s just giving them more fuel! Aki: (Softly) I, might have a place. Everyone looks to Aki, who looks away from them, holding her arm as if to hide herself. Aki: We could, go to my parents’ house. End Scene They arrive in the richest neighborhood of the West at night, as they arrive at the Izayoi estate. Aki pulls out a key, opening the gate. Aki: Leo. Disable the alarms. Leo’s eyes glow turquoise, as the security system on the property is disabled. They walk across the yard, approaching the front door. Jesse: Aster, form a perimeter. If they could find your house, they can find this one. Aster nods as he walks off. Aki hesitates for a moment, knocking on the door. Mr. Izayoi: Who the heck is knocking at this time of night?! And how did they get past the security?! Mr. Izayoi opens the door, Aki forcing a smile. Mr. Izayoi’s face remains stern, as he goes to close the door. Aki: Father. I need help. My friends are in danger. Mr. Izayoi: I don’t have a daughter. You are mistaken. The door slams in their face, as Leo looks at Luna. Leo: Can’t you just do your mind trick on him? Luna: I don’t think that will help. The door opens again, Mrs. Izayoi there. She is about the same age as Mr. Izayoi, wearing a periwinkle attire with a pearl necklace. Mrs. Izayoi: It is you! Oh, Aki! Mrs. Izayoi is crying, hugging Aki tightly. Aki is taken aback, and uncomfortably hugs her back. Mrs. Izayoi leads the group in, taking them to the sitting area. Mrs. Izayoi: Oh, thank goodness! I’ve been so worried about you all this time! The monsters attacking, then the robots! Oh, why didn’t you come home sooner?! You had us worried sick! Aki: It doesn’t seem like Father shares those feelings. Mrs. Izayoi: He does, he really does! He just doesn’t know how to say it. Aki: He despises me! Because of this! A plant tendril grows from her arm, causing Mrs. Izayoi to flinch slightly. She shakes it off, smiling at Aki. Mrs. Izayoi: He’s been a wreck since you left. Blaming the hybrids for taking you away from him. After he lost the race for mayor, he fell apart, retiring from his senator position. He blames everything but himself, and I think you should, Luna: Ask for his forgiveness? She has no reason to ask for forgiveness! Luna stands, slightly angry. Mrs. Izayoi: Uh, that wasn’t what I was going to say. Luna: But it is what you were thinking. You still think that your husband’s depression is all Aki’s fault, when it’s really his! You don’t know, or you refuse to believe, the torment that he put Aki under for something she could never control! Mr. Izayoi: It means nothing. Everyone looks to see Mr. Izayoi standing in the entrance way of the room. Mr. Izayoi: My career is over. There is no reason to do anything. The half-breeds are this close to ruling the city, and no one cares. They failed to listen to me before their take over, and now it’s too late. Jesse: Sheesh. This city has problems. Aki: That’s an understatement. Aki stands, startling Mr. Izayoi. Aki: It is late. I will make this perfectly clear. My friends and I are spending the night. In the morning, we will leave, and you can go back to openly despising us hybrids. But until then, shut your trap. Surrounding the estate, Aster with Panuncian covering has created several clones, spread out to cove the entirety of the property. Skurd: I don’t like this. There’s a reason that Aki left home to join the Arcadia Movement. Aster: Don’t they all? I still can’t believe that she left this cushiony estate for that dump. Skurd: I’ve found that a friendly environment is more desirable among you humans than wealth and power. At least, it makes you happier. Aster: Then how do you explain my happiness and wealth? Skurd: You have people to share it with, me and Mindy. Aster: Yeah. That Sayer is going to pay. I want his head on a spike. Skurd: Good luck with that. An Aster clone stands guard, when a phantom tongue swallows his head, destroying the clone. This occurs all over the perimeter, as Aster sniffs the air. Aster: Ssh! (He sniffs again) You smell that? Skurd: You mean the lack of your scent in the area? Yeah, I do. Aster turns, two fangs jutting out of his knuckles to impale a target. Camula catches it, holding Aster in place. Camula: Ssh. Relax. It will be alright. Camula kisses Aster, as he becomes infatuated, his eyes possessing swirls on them. Skurd: Oh, I don’t think so! Skurd moves Aster’s arm up to strike Camula, as she dodges, spitting a Corruptula. It hits Skurd on the forehead, him moaning as it gets integrated into his body. Camula: I am well aware of your power, scum. But you will be an excellent distraction. Aki, Leo, Luna and Jesse sit in Aki’s old room, having been left untouched and dusty. Aki: What do we know about this threat? Jesse: Three people hosting something called an Earthbound Immortal are in the city, who absorb people to fuel them. They are all people who have died. Aki: That Téa wanted revenge on Yami for abandoning her. Luna: Meaning that they are driven by revenge. Sayer probably is angry at the establishment, wanting to destroy those who oppose the rise of the Arcadia Movement. Leo: That doesn’t explain Camula. Jesse: I have a theory. Part of the Light of Destruction that D had in him, I think some of it is, or was in, Luna. Luna: Me? Jesse: If so, then that light killed Camula, and she’s after you. It makes sense since she attacked your house, and left us a sign that she was there. Leo: Does that mean that Camula will come for us? Luna: It’s possible. Jesse: In that case, we need to be ready. We’ll need to watch in shifts. I’ll relieve Aster. Jesse leaves the room, closing the door behind him. Luna: But, it doesn’t make sense. Téa and Camula are going after specific people. Who’s Sayer going after? Jesse walks out across the yard, surveying for Aster. He is nowhere, him tensing up. Jesse: Aster! If you’re out there, now’s a good time to come out! A force field web hits Jesse from above, shocking him and dropping him to the ground. Aster, with the Terroranchula head cover and legs coming out of his back, climbs down off the side of the building, swatting and scratching Jesse’s face. Jesse looks back up at him, the cut revealed chipped purple crystal. Skurd: Jesse! Run boy! It’s a trap! Luna’s eyes widen, hearing Jesse’s thought. She stands, signaling Leo and Aki to do the same. Luna: Jesse’s down. Aster’s mind is a blank, and Skurd’s being controlled. Aki: How come you couldn’t hear this before? Luna: Something must’ve blocked it for some reason. Mr. Izayoi: Aki! Come down here! You dare tell another halfbreed about my house! Aki: Oh no. Aki gets up, running out the door and to the stairs. She stands at the top of the stairs, seeing Sayer standing across from her father. Aki: Father! Get away from him! Sayer: Too late, Aki. Sayer holds his hand out, transforming Mrs. Izayoi into a phantasm, absorbing her. Mr. Izayoi: What the?! What kind of power is that?! Sayer: The power of the undead. And you, Mr. Izayoi, have been requested to join the dead. For all of your crimes to the hybrid movement. A phantom spider leg materializes, getting ready to strike. Aki screams, as the ground shakes. Large roots break through the floor, as they swat at Sayer, sending him flying through the wall, tumbling outside. The roots go back into the ground, as Aki walks forward. Mr. Izayoi: Destroying my house now?! Aki, what have you done?! Aki: He’s here for you. He sees you as his main threat, to obtain his goals. Leo, Luna, take care of my father. I’m going to settle this. Aki heads through the hole, as Leo and Luna join Mr. Izayoi. Aster walks on the ceiling with his Terroranchula legs, as Camula lies on the stair banister. Luna: You’re kidding me! Camula: Good to see you again. After Sayer told me on the team of our targets, it was easy enough to force you here. While Sayer takes care of the old man and his daughter, I get you, Luna dear. Leo: You’re not going to lay a hand on her! Camula: I think I will. You can’t fight me and Aster here. Jesse: But I can handle one. Jesse fires an ultraviolet ray, Aster walking to dodge. Leo forms his Power Tool Dragon armor, firing a propulsion blast at Camula, who swoops through the air. Luna: Keep them busy! I should be able to free Aster! Luna concentrates her powers, as Mr. Izayoi runs in fear, going out the front door. Uru, in a spider form as large as the house, screeches as Aki grows several roots from the ground to ensnare him. Uru spews silk threads, hitting the estate, pulling a section off, hitting Aki from behind. She drops to the ground, unconscious. Mr. Izayoi: Aki! Mr. Izayoi runs towards Aki, when he trips on an invisible thread, which turns visible as they wrap around his legs. Mr. Izayoi struggles to pull them off, as Uru walks over, chomping his jaws together. Sayer: Your daughter is strong, Mr. Izayoi. As strong as the most powerful hybrids, with the ability to level cities. But, since she no longer serves me, she serves no further use for me. I hope her death causes you pain, before your own. Mr. Izayoi: No! Please! Spare her! Kill me, but spare her! Sayer: Oh, no. It won’t hurt as much if I let her live. Uru walks over to Aki, going to impale her with his leg. A flash of light occurs, Ishizu teleporting herself and Yami in. Yami: Aki! Aki: Yami?! You, you’re here? Yami: Of course. Ishizu, make sure the others are alright. As for this guy, (He activates the Dueltrix) he’s mine. Yami draws two cards, one of them being black. He places them on the blades, as he looks stern. Yami: I fuse Spidermonkey with Darkside! To create! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. He transforms into Spidermonkey, his body turning pure black, with yellow eyes and the Dueltrix on his chest. Dark Spider: Dark Spider. Uru spits a spider web, which shoots to hit everyone in the yard. Aki raises tendrils to defend her and Mr. Izayoi. Ishizu floats inside, as Dark Spider leaps to dodge, sticking to the estate. Uru charges at Dark Spider, his jaws biting through the building. Dark Spider leaps off, as his tail splits into two, which wraps around his sets of arms, binding them together. The two individual arms become one, as Dark Spider’s body becomes more muscular. He slams his arms into Uru, the force knocking Uru to the ground, cratering it. Sayer: What?! Dark Spider: You think that you’re the strongest hybrid? You were once, before your death. But not anymore. Dark Spider grows in size, the muscles in his arms as large as his body. He shoots webs from his wrists, bonding Uru’s legs together. Dark Spider goes to hammer his arms into him, as Uru shrinks down to a humanoid side, the phantom legs jetting forward, impaling through Dark Spider. Dark Spider tumbles back, as he stands on all fours, snarling. Sayer: You think you’re stronger than me?! You’re nothing but a sniveling beast! Dark Spider: I never said it was me. Dark Spider charges to punch Uru, as he’s caught in silk, his legs being pulled out from underneath him, landing on his hands. Uru does a four pronged slam with his spider legs, knocking Dark Spider away, him reverting. Sayer: And today, you are finished. Uru shoots a phantom web at Yami, as Aki extends a tendril, grabbing Yami and pulling him out of the way. Uru turns to look at Aki, standing clear of the shield. Mr. Izayoi: Aki, come back! You can’t beat that thing! Aki: I have never backed down from a challenge! You fail to see, father, that I am not your diseased daughter that you always say. I am Aki, leader of the Arcadia Movement, and defender of the rights of all humans, whether they are hybrid or not! Sayer, you will fall by my hands! Yami: And I’ll give you a hand with that. I fuse Will-o-Wisp with Ditto! To create, Will-o-Ditto! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming into Will-o-Ditto. Will-o-Ditto splits into two clones, one of them phasing into Aki, empowering her. Aki holds her hand out, a seed forming in her hand. She throws it, it erupting into several tendrils, shooting out like spirits. Uru spits silk threads to counter them, the tendrils piercing through them, wrapping around Uru. Sayer: No! You cannot! I made you! Aki: Yami made me the woman who I am, and I rose to where I am from there. I now finally get to finish an unresolved issue. Goodbye, Sayer. The tendrils continue to grow, completely burying Uru inside, forming a new seed. The tendrils compress together, the seed shrinking. Crunching occurs, as the seed shrinks to its original size. Mr. Izayoi: Aki. Were you really that strong? Aki: Yami’s power boost allowed me to create that. I don’t think I could do that again. Will-o-Ditto phases out of Aki, flying inside. Leo fires a propulsion blast at Camula, her skimming past it and striking Leo, sending him crashing into a baby grand piano. Ishizu fires mana arcs at Aster, who crawls along the wall to dodge, spitting force field webs. Jesse flies up and grabs the web, absorbing it. Will-o-Ditto flies in, phasing into Aster, fueling him with mana. Aster’s eyes revert to normal, as the mana surge destroys the Corruptula on Skurd. Skurd: Finally! Thank you! All the heroes face Camula, who sneers at them. Camula: Well played. You win today, Yami. But know that my part in this has just begun. Camula floats backwards, going out a window. The Will-o-Ditto clones join together, reverting. Yami: I see that you guys know of the imminent threat. Jesse: Ah! Yami! Now we’re in business! Yami: Who’s this guy? Characters * Aster * Skurd * Aki Izayoi * Leo * Luna * Jesse * Mrs. Dorothy (video) * Mr. Muto (video) * Mrs. Muto (video) * Mr. Izayoi * Mrs. Izayoi * Yami * Ishizu Villains * Camula * Sayer (death) ** Earthbound Immortal Uru Aliens Used By Skurd * Time Panther (x2) * Muck Rock * Panuncian * Terroranchula By Yami * Dark Spider (first appearance) * Will-o-Ditto Trivia * This episode reveals Camula has been revived as an Earthbound Immortal, seeking revenge on Luna. * Mr. Izayoi returns, it revealed that his career was destroyed after the incident with Kaiba Corp and Doma before. * Aster switched from Time Panther to Muck Rock and back to Time Panther because I wanted to add Muck Rock into the story again. * Aster quotes Ghostbusters when he asks "Ssh! Do you smell that?" * Jesse's alien species is becoming more obvious, getting more hints for it. * Dark Spider was inspired by the Marvel character Venom, like how Spidermonkey is similar to Spider-Man. * Sayer is now the third Earthbound Immortal to fall. * Dragan and Rebecca were going to return with Yami and Ishizu. It was edited out to make the plot in a few episodes make more sense. * Aster growing fangs from his knuckles while using Panuncian is based off The Wolverine from Marvel's X-Men. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Earthbound Immortal Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Hybrid War Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Family Struggle Arc